Kitty Love!
by Mikitsu Kisa-chan
Summary: Shizuo's acting weird and all Izaya wanted to do was play! Why does Shizuo need Shinra's help and what is with that brown cat that hates Izaya? Having so much fun writing this! Should I make it Shizaya or Izuo? Make sure to review! They make me happy! I might add a my own OC to make it drama-y. Smut eventually, Mature Rating! OOC and Un-Beta'ed
1. Chapter 1

"I can't..."

"What? You can't what?"

"..."

"Shizuo?"

"I can't go."

"... Okay, you can't go where exactly?"

"Tom-san, leave me alone." (a/n: Does Shizuo call Tom Tom-san?)

"Haaaah? You were the one who called me Shizuo, and by the way, where are you now? We need to visit the Natsuko family."

"Not going... can't... why... ARRRRGGGHHH! BYE!"

Looking at the cell phone that he was previously talking to, Tom scratched his head. "What was that about?" Pondering further, Tom figured he didn't want to know. 'I haven't had an off day in a while...' Tom thought, taking Shizuo's absence as a window of opportunity, he decided that today would be the day.

~~?Shizaya or Izuo?~~

Skipping down the crowded, paved sidewalks of Ikebukuro, Izaya had plenty of room to swing his arms about, especially with the wide spread people gave him. No one wanted to be near him, they were frightened, and he knew. The fact just made him giggle all the more.

Suddenly coming to a stop, Izaya pouted. "Nnnnnn~ I came all the way here to see Shizu-chan but he hasn't showed up yet." Pretending to ponder this further, all those around him, even if they didn't want to look, looked anyway as an imaginary light bulb went off. Slamming his right fist into his left palm, he shouted, " I know!~~ I'll just find Tom-san!" Smiling a seemingly innocent smile, he beamed and said playfully, "Tom-san! Ready or not, here I come!" and once again, skipped away to his destination; Russia Sushi.

~~?Shizaya or Izuo?~~

Arriving at his objective, Simon was out giving fliers while scaring many of the other customers away. "Simon! Is Tom-san here?"

"Ahhhh, Izaya, fighting is bad. You're not going to start one are you?"

Waving his hand in a cheerful way, Izaya replied, "Of course not Simon! I just wanted to play with Shizu-chan! And he's always with Tom-san."

"Hmmm, well Tom is inside, but Shizuo isn't." Smirking happily, he added, " Don't forget to buy some sushi okay Izaya?"

"Hai hai!" Was Simon's halfhearted reply as Izaya sauntered inside.

Immediately spotting Tom, Izaya yelled his name. Hearing his name shouted so loudly, Tom jerked n Izaya's direction. "Oh, Izaya, its you."

"Just 'you'? Not 'magnificent you'?" Izaya teased lightly, earning an incredulous look. "Well, I'll forgive you this time Tom-san! But only if you tell me where Shizu-chan is. I came all the way here to play with him!"

"As much as I want your forgiveness Izaya, I don't know where he is, he didn't say. Actually he was acting kinda weird, as far as I could tell. Couldn't really tell, we were only talking over the phone. He didn't even show up today"! Tom chided to Izaya absently.

Looking to his side at Izaya who had just taken a seat, the smile Izaya had put on looked as if Izaya was about to kill someone. Not once breaking his expression, Izaya got up and walked out without a word.

Tom made an annoyed look, 'Well then.' he said to himself and rolled his eyes.

~~?Shizaya or Izuo?~~

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya yelled bursting through the front door. Since Kasuka is usually never home, The house was unsurprisingly messy with furniture strewn amok, most likely from Shizuo's fits of rage. The house itself wasn't very impressive either, big enough for a small family but in terrible condition. Shizuo was almost never able to keep a steady job, so money was a problem, and even if Kazuka bought a newer, bigger and cleaner house, Shizuo would probably mess that one up too. Shizuo hadn't shown up to work today, so maybe he would be sleeping inside, the monster wasn't much of a morning person. The bedroom was the first place he looked, then the kitchen, bathroom, and any other place he could think of. Izaya couldn't find him anywhere!

Pouting, he was just about to leave when a small brown cat with light hazel eyes blocked his path. "Awwww! Shizu-chan has a kitty! Co'mere!" Reaching at the cat, he let it take an attentive sniff, before hissing at him. Slightly surprised, Izaya cocked his head. "Don't like my smell? Neither does Shizu-chan, or so he says, something about me smelling bad... but I always take a shower everyday... Well, whatever." He said before taking one of his switchblades and throwing it with unusual precision. However instead of getting cut, the cat used the speeding object as a stepping stool and launched itself at Izaya, only able to claw at the front of Izaya's shirt. Breaking character, he grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and lifted it to eye level. Holding it far enough so that its attempts to claw at Izaya failed. " You stupid goddamned c... at?" Not risking looking closer, Izaya narrowed his eyes for a better look. The cat's fur was the same exact brown and texture (don't ask how Izaya knows what Shizuo's hair felt like) of Shizuo's before he bleached it.

The cat, still twisting and turning renewed his efforts with more vigor, but Izaya just held tighter. "Shizu-chan, is that you?" Ceasing its movement, the cat looked straight into Izaya's eyes and they stayed that way for a few minutes. "SHIZU-CHAN IS A CAT?!" Izaya yelled with none of his usual false articulations. The supposed cat Shizuo folded his ears down from the loudness of the shout. With Shizuo's aggressiveness gone, Izaya pulled the cat in closer to get a better look only to have his face almost slashed, it was a good thing he had good reflexes. Dropping Shizuo in surprised, he turned tail and began walking away.

"A-Ah! Shizu-chan! Don't run!- Wait you're not running- ah -just stop!" Izaya said running after the cat who somehow went a great distance in its steps. 'Actually' Izaya remembered, 'What am I suppose to do any way?' Scooping up the now lenient cat, Izaya stayed deep in thought while figuring this out. None of his plans were working out, not like they ever did with Shizuo, that barbarian always ruined Izaya's plans. Maybe that was why he wasn't that shocked about Shizuo's new look. Looking down at the cat his arms he wondered what was going on in Shizuo's mind as he simply looked back at Izaya calmly. "Ahhhhh, Shizu-chan, what do I do now?"

~~?Shizaya or Izuo?~~

"Shinra! Shinra! Shinra-chan! Open up!"(a/n I have no idea what Izaya calls Shinra) Izaya yelled, pounding on the door with Shizuo in the other arm.

"Hai hai, I'm coming Izaya." Shinra answered, accompanied by the sounds of his footsteps. Opening the door, looking expectantly at Izaya, "What do you wa-" he said before a brown cat was abruptly shoved at his face.

"Shizu-chan is a cat!" Izaya replied wrongly to the unfinished question.

"Well he certainly is a neko but not a real cat like this."

"..."

"..."

"Wait, what?"

Shinra grinned a grin Izaya's never seen before. A grin Shinra makes only when he knows something Izaya doesn't. This is the first time it had ever happened and Shinra planned on milking it as much as possible. "Oya? Izaya you don't know what happened? Even when it happened to your favorite per-"

"First, he's not my favorite, second, he's a monster, not a person, and third get to the point Shinra.", Izaya growled, not liking the position he was in.

"Where's the fun in that? Hmm Izaya?"

Smirking, Izaya strutted his hip out with a hand resting on it, purring audaciously, Izaya said, "You know Shinra, you're a good acquaintance of mine, but we're not friends. I have no qualms in causing a... disturbance." His eyes narrowing dangerously, contradicting his playful expression. It would have seemed threatening if the brown cat in Izaya's arm hadn't suddenly clawed it's captor's face.

Hissing at the dislike of being ignored, the malignant cat used the pause of surprise to get away and dashed through the open door.

"Ah! Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled running past a face palming Shinra.

"Like I said, its not Shizuo." sighing, Shinra fumed slightly at his failure to keep his one an only secret away from Izaya.

Izaya could easily catch up to the cat, but when he'd reach down to grab it, the cat nimbly dodged the appendage.

The chase ended quickly when the deft bundle of fur ran through an open slit, and into a dark room.

Knowing the cat was trapped, Izaya swiftly opened the door and flipped the switch for light. Seeing the cat on the bed, he was about to pounce on it when a sight stopped him in his tracks, frozen to the spot.

"Ehhhh?! Shizu-chan!?"

**HAHAHAHA IT ENDS HERE! I think you guys understand already though. I really wanted to continue writing but I have an event to go to so, I'll stop here post it and continue later tomorrow. I really shouldn't be writing another story since I haven't finished any of my other ones, but I found inspiration and I had to! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**READERS I CHOOSE YOU! USE REVIEW TO ATTACK WRITER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The chase ended quickly when the deft bundle of fur ran through an open slit, and into a dark room.**

**Knowing the cat was trapped, Izaya swiftly opened the door and flipped the switch for light. Seeing the cat on the bed, he was about to pounce on it when a sight stopped him in his tracks, frozen to the spot.**

"**Ehhhh?! Shizu-chan!?"**

Izaya stared shell shocked at the sight presented to him. Shizuo was looking up at him with sleepy eyes and none of his usual vigor. Izaya had an easier time thinking Shizuo had turned into a cat rather than what he actually was; a neko. It was just as Shinra said, but that smug face of his irked him into dismissing that important factor. The bleached hair Shizuo had clashed with his ears. Both of his feline attributes, other than his eyes, were of his natural hair color; auburn. The only only thing that told him that this was really Shizuo was when he glared lazily and grumbled about how Izaya stank.

Seeing Shizuo reach out toward the other cat, he noticed that the nails looked much longer and sharper, unlike it's usual bluntness. He never had them that long, usually breaking them when random, heavy objects were tossed around. Murmuring lightly to the cat now in his possession, he was greeted with soft purring and a frothy meow. Izaya was sure Shizuo was possessed, especially when he folded his ears back in a submissive way, nuzzling the cat that had previously tried to claw Izaya's face off.

"Haha, well I guess I don't need to explain anymore," sighing heavily, Shinra continued, "Celty's gonna be mad at me..."

"What the hell... ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? OF COURSE YOU STILL NEED TO EXPLAIN AND WHERE'S CELTY?" Izaya screamed at Shinra, an unusual sight considering his generally playful, but calm demeanor.

Sweat dropping and putting his hands up in defense, Shinra chuckled nervously and backing up slowly. Izaya's aim might be off in his rage, but then again, Shinra wasn't athletic enough to dodge even a stuffed bear being thrown by an infant. He skipped Physical Education. Every class.

"Shinra..." Izaya growled, head low, fists clenched around one of many switchblades.

"Ahahahaha," Shinra tensely chortled.

Running at Shinra, Izaya stealthily swept Shinra's feet from underneath with one of his own. Mid-air, Izaya grabbed the airborne leg, and threw it into the living room with a stunned Shinra connected. Following, Izaya swiftly walked to the couch and sat with his legs crossed.

Sprawled out on the floor, Shinra feinted unconsciousness in hopes off deluding Izaya.

"Shinra, if you keep this up I will stab you."

… Shinra didn't think it would work anyway.

Picking himself up he laughed nervously, like he seemed to be doing a lot today. Bringing his office chair in front of Izaya, but slightly out of range, he sat. "So, Izaya, what is it that you need?"

Fingering his weapon of choice, Izaya pondered a bit. "Well first Shinra, tell me what, and I mean EXACTLY what, is going on."

"Thats a hard question to answer Izaya, Shizuo came here just this morning, but he won't let me opera-help him. All he has been doing is sleeping in that room."

"What about the cat?"

"This the first time seeing the cat, but they really do have some matching hair..." Twitching a little, Shinra risked a scared grin. "Maybe its Kasuka!"

"Kasuka has darker hair Shinra. You aren't working your way out of this, stop trying act carefree. Now, I really hope, for your own safety, that you aren't lying to me right?" Izaya said flatly, but menacing; quietly, but deafening.

Sweating profusely, Shinra nodded rapidly, not trusting his own voice.

"Good, so, I seem to remember you mentioning Celty becoming unhappy, care to explain?"

"Ya, haha, of course." Usually Shinra new how to deal with Izaya, but this time was different. Izaya was acting so differently and it was starting to get to Shinra's nerves. This was definitely not good for his health. "Well, not many people know this, well me and my dad, but Celty loves cats. You wouldn't know about this because she never shows how much she loves them, and, as the headless rider, she can't just stop randomly to pet a stray that's brave enough to go up to her. Anyway, she didn't want anyone else to know about it." Scratching the back of his head, Shinra continued, "she specifically said that she doesn't want to share Shizuo..."

Shinra received no reply, only a long stare with both eyebrows raised.

~~?Shizaya or Izuo?~~

"_Shizuo" _A voice said, but Shizuo knew exactly who it was.

"Hmm?" he replied lazily

"_I was looking for you. You weren't back home so I got worried. Don't wonder to places you know I can't go to. Especially to places behind doors. It is literally impossible for me to get in."_

Knowing he was being reprimanded, Shizuo still laughed. "Okay, I won't."

Noise of a door slamming open drew attention to the direction of the door before the light switch blinded both.

"Shizu-chan!" Shizuo instantly recognized Izaya's voice and growled in response.

"_I don't like him Shizuo"_

"I don't either, no one does." Shizuo clarified as soon as his eyesight returned back to normal.

"Who are you talking to Shizuo? You don't what?" Shinra, that was Shira's voice.

"I don't like Izaya."

"That's fine and dandy Shizu-chan but you didn't say who you're talking to."

"_Don't answer him."_

"Sure." Shizuo agreed easily.

"Sure what?"

"Shizuo, I think you should answer Izaya before my house gets damaged."

"I can't"

The pout Izaya had on was rapidly taking an irritated turn. "And why is that?"

"Izaya, he just said he can't."

"That is not an excuse."

"Uhh Shizuo, will you tell me why you can't?"

"Akira said so."

Surprise filled both of their faces, Izaya's more prominently.

"Who?" Izaya demanded harshly.

"..."

"Shizu-chan. Tell me. Now."

~~?Shizaya or Izuo?~~

**I'll do more later... Hopefully. Sorry for the late chapter everybody!**


End file.
